


Irgendwie ein Geheimnis

by SchmokSchmok



Series: Perogiveric [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Quidditch, also a bit of hufflepuff bashing i am so sorry, they're both the same age tho
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Es ist nie ein Geheimnis gewesen oder zumindest ist es nie dafür bestimmt gewesen, ein Geheimnis zu sein. Aber irgendwie geschah es einfach zufällig, dass es eben doch zu einem Geheimnis wurde. Und genauso geschah es irgendwie zufällig, dass ihr Geheimnis aufgedeckt wurde.
Relationships: Roger Davies/Oliver Wood
Series: Perogiveric [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601362





	Irgendwie ein Geheimnis

Es ist nie ein Geheimnis gewesen oder zumindest ist es nie dafür bestimmt gewesen, ein Geheimnis zu sein. Aber irgendwie geschah es einfach zufällig, dass es eben doch zu einem Geheimnis wurde. Und genauso geschah es irgendwie zufällig, dass ihr Geheimnis aufgedeckt wurde.

Die beiden Quidditchkapitäne Oliver Wood und Roger Davies hatten sich schon vor langer Zeit darauf geeinigt, _eigentlich gar nicht zusammen zu sein_. Das war in Ordnung und keiner hatte sich je daran gestört, bis zu diesem einen Tag, an dem es Roger eben doch gestört hatte. (Vielleicht hatte es auch Oliver gestört, so ganz genau ist das wohl nicht auszumachen gewesen.)

Oliver hatte seine nassen Finger in Rogers fast noch trockenen Haaren vergraben und seufzte leise, als wäre es das schönste Gefühl, das er in seinem Leben je gefühlt hatte. (Und jeder, der Oliver Wood kennt, weiß, dass dies sicherlich nicht der Wahrheit entspricht. Denn jeder, der Oliver Wood kennt, könnte bezeugen, dass Fliegen das einzige war, das Oliver wirklich glücklich aussehen ließ. Nun, zumindest bist zu diesem Moment.)

Roger und Oliver hatten, obwohl sie ja eindeutig zu unterschiedlichen Quidditchmannschaften gehörten, gemeinsam trainiert und hatten sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, sich in ihren jeweiligen Umkleiden dafür umzuziehen, sondern hatten sich gemeinsam die geteilt, in der sich im Normalfall die Gryffindors oder die Hufflepuffs, je nach Spiel, umkleiden. (Wenn auch zuerst mit Unwillen des gryffindor'schen Mannschaftskapitäns. Mit den Worten _ich werde dich sicherlich nicht ausspionieren_ hatte Roger letztendlich aber doch den Zutritt gewährt bekommen.)  
Nach dem Umziehen und ein paar unauffällig auffälligen Blicken hatten die beiden sich auf ihre Besen geschwungen und hatten sich daran gemacht, zu werfen und zu fangen, zu fliegen und zu jagen. Es war egal gewesen, dass da keine Treiber gewesen waren oder Sucher oder sonst irgendjemand anderes außer ihnen. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig ausgespielt und immer wieder an neue Grenzen getrieben, und das war wohl auch der Sinn eines Trainings. Sich zu verbessern, auch wenn es nur in kleinen Etappen war.  
Nach beinahe zwei Stunden des exzessiven Fliegens und Trainierens, waren sie in die Umkleide zurückgekehrt und hatten sich daran gemacht, ihre Kleidung loszuwerden, nur um letztendlich unter ein- und demselben Wasserstrahl zu landen.  
Oliver mit seinen Händen in Rogers allmählich nasser werdenden Haaren und Roger mit seinen Händen an Olivers Seiten, nach unten fahrend, immer wieder kleine Küsse austauschend. Die Gedanken im _Hier_ und _Jetzt_ und nicht bei irgendwelchen _Vielleichts_ oder _Irgendwann Einmals_. Und als Roger schließlich auf die Knie ging und Oliver sich schweratmend gegen die Fliesen der Duschkabine lehnt, verschwindet _Hier und Jetzt_ vollständig und es bleibt nur noch _verdammt, verdammt, verdammt_ übrig. Und Finger, die sich in dunkle Haare graben.

Mit erschöpften Bewegungen haben sich sich gegenseitig sauber gemacht und haben sich angezogen, obwohl sie sich nicht einmal richtig abgetrocknet haben.  
Heute ist kein Quidditchtraining oder zumindest weiß weder Oliver noch Roger irgendetwas davon, weswegen sie nicht davon ausgehen, auf ihrem Weg nach draußen Hogwartsschülern in Quidditchtrikots zu begegnen. Und trotzdem treffen sie draußen auf herumlaufende und sich einfliegende Schüler in gelben Trikots. _Hufflepuff_.  
Die beiden Quidditchkapitäne werfen sich einen Blick zu und Roger versteht sofort, dass Oliver sich auf die große Tribüne setzen will, um ein bisschen zuzusehen. Nur ein bisschen, weil sie es sich ja beide nach dem anstrengenden Training verdient haben. (Oder vielleicht es auch Roger, der Oliver einen Blick zuwirft und ihn darum bittet, mit ihm zu bleiben, damit er nicht ganz alleine sitzen muss. So sicher kann man das nie sagen, weil sie im Prinzip ja doch so oft dasselbe denken.)

Oliver setzt sich hin und Roger setzt sich neben ihn. Keiner weiß so wirklich, warum sie die Hufflepuffs beobachten, weil von ihnen keine Gefahr ausgeht, und das weiß sogar Cedric Diggory, der neue Mannschaftskapitän. Weil Hufflepuff noch nie eine Gefahr dargestellt hat und keiner verlangen kann, dass man sich vor einer Mannschaft voller Unfähigkeit fürchtet. (Oliver weiß, was sein Team zustande bringt. Und Roger weiß, dass er seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gegen Hufflepuff verloren hat. Sie sind zuversichtlich. Das sind sie schon immer gewesen.)  
Sie sitzen in vollkommener Stille und lauschen den Befehlen und Anweisungen, die Diggory über das gesamte Quidditchfeld brüllt. Vielleicht sogar mit einem gewissen Anteil an Freude oder Amüsement.

Die Ruhe hält solange an, bis einer der Jäger der Hufflepuffmannschaft sich zu ihnen setzt und seinen Besen, ohne darauf zu achten wohin, einfach irgendwo achtlos neben sich auf den Boden wirft.  
Roger glaubt, sich zu erinnern, dass es sich um Malcolm Peerce handelt, der mit ihm in irgendeinem Kurs ist. Vielleicht Pflege magischer Geschöpfe oder Kräuterkunde. Er weiß es nicht und Oliver interessiert sich auch nicht sonderlich dafür. Letztendlich geht es nur darum, dass Malcolm sich zu ihnen gesetzt hat und anfängt zu sprechen. (Gerade so, als würde es tatsächlich jemanden interessieren, was er zu sagen hat.)  
»Wisst ihr«, sagt er und lehnt sich gegen die Lehne der Tribünenbank, »es ist jetzt nicht so, als ob ich mich in eure Angelegenheiten einmischen will, aber denkt ihr nicht, dass das, was ihr da tut, _Verbrüderung mit dem Feind_ ist?« Oliver und Roger wechseln einen Blick. ( »Wovon redet er?« – »Woher soll ich das wissen, er ist _Dein_ Freund!« – »Das ist nicht wahr, ich kenn' den nicht.«) »Ich meine, Du schwingst doch normalerweise große Reden, dass sich Deine Mannschaftskumpane nicht mit anderen Mannschaften abgeben sollen. Findest Du es ihnen fair gegenüber, dass Du Dich währenddessen mit Herrn Tausendschön abgibst? Du weißt schon... wenn ihr euch heimlich die Dusche teilt und so.«  
Roger sagt nichts, weil er gar nicht weiß, was er dazu sagen soll. Weil es ja gar kein Geheimnis sein sollte und irgendwie zufällig zu einem geworden ist. Und weil Oliver nur "Woher weißt Du das" fragt. Und weil Malcolm einen wissenden Blick zu Cedric Diggory wirft, der wohl aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund und auch nur ausnahmsweise die andere Umkleide genutzt hat, obwohl Gryffindor und Hufflepuff sie ja eigentlich teilen.  
Und Malcolm grinst nur, als Oliver aufsteht und geht, ohne zu sagen, ob es immer noch ein Geheimnis ist.

**[** _Weil es für sie ja nie ein Geheimnis gewesen ist_ **]**

**Author's Note:**

>  **für:** [Ich weiß da was, was Du nicht weißt](http://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/23452)-Wettbewerb  
>  **Charakter, der etwas Geheimes mitbekommt:** Cedric Diggory  
>  **Charakter, dessen Geheimnis verraten wird:** Oliver Wood & Roger Davies  
>  **Charakter, dem dieses Geheimnis verraten wird:** Malcolm Preece  
>  **freiwillig oder unfreiwillig?** unfreiwillig  
>  **Umstand:** Cedric hat einfach nie gelernt, anzuklopfen, weswegen er Oliver und Roger einfach so überrascht.


End file.
